Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Psycho Sweet Girl
Summary: Odin que ao saber que Loki se deitava com vários homens, e de ser chamado de meretriz, resolve casa-lo com uma mulher. Thor ao saber disso, e o sentimento que guarda a anos dentro de si, não pode deixar que isso aconteça, mas movido pelo desejo, quer ter seu amado em seus braços, nem que seja a primeira e uma ultima vez. Mas o amor sempre fala mais alto Slash/Yaoi - ThorKi COMPLETA


**Still ****Love Me Tomorrow?**

**Autor:** PsicopataGirl

**Sinopse:** Odin que ao saber que Loki se deitava com vários homens, e chegou ao ponto de ser chamado de meretriz, resolve casá-lo com uma mulher.  
Thor ao saber disso, e o sentimento que guarda a anos dentro de si, não pode deixar que isso aconteça, mas movido pelo desejo, quer ter seu amado em seus braços, nem que seja a primeira e uma ultima vez.  
Contudo, as vezes o amor sempre fala mais alto.

**Disclaimer:** Thor pertence a Mitologia Nórdica, Marvel e outros. Totalmente sem fins lucrativos, somente para diversão e entretenimento_._

**Avisos:** Contém Slash/Yaoi se não gosta não leia.

**Shipper:** Thor & Loki

* * *

O moreno novamente estava ali sozinho, ele sempre ficava sozinho, ele sabia que não era tão querido naquele lugar, mesmo que tivesse sido adotado por Odin, e ele o tivesse como seu filho, ainda assim vivia sozinho.

No começo não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas agora que crescera era inegável que o evitavam. Viviam cochichando pelos cantos quando ele passava pelos corredores do castelo.

Algumas pessoas o olhavam torto, outras nem mesmo o olhavam, tratavam-no como se não existisse, isso entristecia o pobre Loki.

Porém, ele como Deus das Travessuras, não se deixava levar por isso, claro que quando era mais jovem, sentia-se mal, achava que estava por baixo, e entre outras coisas, mas não podia evitar, essa era a personalidade dele.

Ele era assim, e era dessa forma que seria, não mudaria pelos outros, que viam Thor seu irmão, como o todo poderoso, e o idolatravam. Em compensação com ele que mal lhe dirigiam a palavra era muita coisa.

Sentia muita inveja, queria que pelo menos o reconhecessem, pelo menos não o tratassem com indiferença, sabia que era diferente de Thor, as diferenças entre os dois era gritante, não somente na aparência como em tudo.

Ele era tão diferente do outro, que até em relação a sua sexualidade Loki preferia os homens, já o loiro gostava mesmo é de um belo par de seios.

Nunca ficara sabendo de algo sobre Thor estar com homens, já que tinha suas concubinas, e sempre estava com varias mulheres, já ele ficava com alguns homens aqui e ali, tentava fazer as coisas serem mais discretas possíveis, mas nem sempre conseguia isso, já que alguns homens se vangloriavam de tê-lo tido em sua cama.

Mais um motivo pra ser alvo de olhares atravessados, algum tempo atrás começara a receber esses olhares até mesmo de sua mãe, e foi nesse mesmo dia que fora chamado a presença de Odin.

As portas do trono se abriram, e por elas passaram Loki, que mesmo após tudo isso andava altivo e de cabeça erguida, e seguia até o trono, parando em frente deste.

—Loki, o que tem a me dizer sobre suas ações? – Disse Odin em todo seu esplendor, sua voz chegando aos ouvidos de todos naquele recinto, que consistiam a alguns membros do conselho de Asgard, que tremeram.

—Não tenho feito nada demais pai. – Respondeu Loki, indiferente, mostrando que não se importava muito com o que o outro lhe diria, na visão dele ele não estava fazendo nada demais.

—Ah... Não? E se deitar com vários homens do nosso reino não é nada demais então? – Levantou-se de seu trono, sua voz reverberando em todos os lugares, Thor que estava ao lado de seu pai, temeu pelo eu aconteceria com seu irmãozinho.

—Pai eu... – Tentou argumentar algo a seu favor, mas não conseguira, já que Odin interrompeu sua fala, ele estava possesso, onde já se viu seu filho ser uma meretriz.

—Loki, não se faça de bobo, sabe muito bem o que estou falando, já que esta se comportando como uma meretriz. Sabe que não permito essas coisas, e ainda o faz. – Indagou ferozmente, fitando Loki, com seus olhos faiscando de raiva.

—Não sou uma meretriz... – Murmurou Loki, confiante. —Deitei-me somente com alguns, afinal, sou homem e necessito de minhas necessidades, já seu filho Thor, deita-se com varias mulheres uma atrás da outra e não fala nada. – Reforçou seu argumento olhando para Thor que ainda permanecia ao lado do trono de Odin.

—Thor não tem nada a ver com isso... – Falou Odin, e continuou. —Ele age como homem, e tu? Como uma meretriz qualquer, todos falam de ti pelas costas, acha que deixarei que fique assim, és meu filho.

—Pois bem pai, Thor age como homem, e eu também sou um. E não me importo com o que falam de mim, já falavam desde que me adotaste. Não é nenhuma novidade. – Não gostava do rumo que esta conversa estava tomando, mas nada podia fazer, ele não tinha argumentos, sabia que já tinha se deitado com muitos homens.

—Pois bem, se és um homem, então aja como um, ira se casar com uma moça de nosso reino... Constituirá uma família e fará o que todo homem deve fazer. – Disse Odin categórico, virando-se e indo para seu trono. E não vendo a expressão do moreno, com os olhos arregalados em descrença, afinal, ele não podia fazer isso, podia?

—Não pode fazer isso... Eu não irei me casar. – Contrapôs Loki, tentava de alguma maneira fazer seu pai entender que isso não era pra ele, e esquecer esta idéia absurda de fazê-lo se casar.

—Já esta decidido, ira se casar, por bem ou por mal. – Indagou, de uma forma que não permitia replicas.

—Pai, não pode me obrigar a casar. – Se aproximou mais do trono de Odin.

—Sim, eu posso e você ira se casar... Agora pode se retirar. –Murmurou indiferente. —E trate de pensar no que fez, e que esta é a melhor saída.

Loki não olhou pra trás, sabia que se o fizesse poderia fazer algo horrível, ir contra Odin, ele não se agüentaria, todos sabiam que ele não gostava nenhum pouco de mulheres, e não seria Feliz com nenhuma, pior ainda não amava ninguém, e sabia que ninguém intercederia por si.

Bom, talvez amasse, mas sabia que esse era um amor proibido de varias formas, e sabia também que esse amor não era retribuído, então de que valia tudo isso, sabia que não tinha mais volta teria que se casar de uma maneira ou de outra.

Novamente, ele não sabia o que fazer, nem o que aconteceria consigo, só sabia de uma coisa, não seria nada feliz ao lado desta que seria sua mulher.

Não fizera nada de errado, o que poderia fazer se não gostava de mulheres, preferia os homens, não podia mandar em si nesse aspecto, e muito menos em seu coração.

Porque amar seu próprio irmão não era bem visto, se estava sendo punido por deitar-se com homens, imagina o que não diriam se soubessem o que ele escondia no fundo de seu coração.

Amava Thor de uma forma que não podia explicar, e mesmo tendo superado que não o teria junto de si, seria obrigado a se casar com uma mulher, que ele nem ao menos conhecia, e amava.

Só podia ser uma brincadeira do destino, todos estavam contra ele, essa era a única coisa que conseguia pensar, acabou por tomar uma poção e assim adormecendo, esperando que quando acordasse visse que tudo aquilo não passava de um terrível pesadelo.

* * *

Thor estava preocupado com seu irmãozinho, não sabia o porquê de seu pai ter agido dessa maneira, ele sempre soube que Loki era diferente, e nesse aspecto também, já que desde pequeno ele mostrava apreciar os homens a mulheres.

E seu pai respeitava, e agora isso, tão repentino, sabia que vários homens do reino estavam falando de Loki, inclusive ele próprio já tinha dado umas boas surras em um dos homens eu estavam falando dele num dos bordeis que ele visitava.

O homem estava se gabando de tê-lo tido em sua cama, dizendo como ele gemia e gritava de prazer e pedindo por mais, falando que ele era um safado, que nem uma das meretrizes ali, seriam melhores que Loki nessas horas.

Thor não agüentou ouvir isso, e já partiu pra briga, bateu tanto no homem, que seu rosto ficou praticamente irreconhecível, mas o que o deixou transtornado foi o que o homem disse.

"Age dessa maneira porque deseja Loki, aquele corpo delicioso que ele tem, pele macia como a da mais bela dama, e a safadeza de uma meretriz". Essas palavras ainda ressonavam na cabeça de Thor, que não conseguia as esquecer, estava assim tão na cara que desejava seu irmão?

Ele queria ter aquele pequeno corpo pra si, queria ter Loki abaixo de si, e saber se ele era mesmo o que aquele homem nojento disse, não queria que Loki se deitasse com vários, não queria que ele fosse assim.

Mas, querer não era poder, ainda mais como ele próprio agia, satisfazendo seu corpo com as mulheres, tanto as damas que estavam no castelo, quanto às meretrizes, agora, por exemplo, ele estava estocando firmemente dentro do corpo de Sif.

Não sabia muito bem o porquê fazia isso, ele gostava de mulheres claro, adorava seus corpos cheios de curvas, e a maneira como elas se apertavam em seu membro enquanto as gostosamente fodia.

Contuso, sabia que sentia algo a mais por Loki, não entendia se era pelo fato de serem irmãos, ou porque via nele a pessoa que o completava, gostava tanto das diferenças que o outro tinha de si, quase como sua outra metade.

Já cansara de se repreender quando encontrava o moreno pelos corredores do castelo, e não conseguia evitar de dar uma boa olhada nas nádegas de Loki, não negava que estava se sentindo atraído por ele, era estranho se sentir atraído por um homem, mas não podia evitar.

Loki mexia com ele, de uma forma inexplicável, lembrava-se muito bem de quando mesmo sendo ainda jovem em seus altos dezessete anos, acabara por ver seu irmão, banhar-se num lago perto do castelo, sentiu uma vontade imensa de ter aquele corpo contra o seu, mas sabia que não podia, contentou-se em somente olhar.

Porém, desde então não esquecera o que vira, e parece que esse sentimento de apenas atração estava crescendo e se tornando algo mais, ao que Thor não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas também não podia negar.

Estava chegando num ponto onde não tinha mais volta, as mulheres das quais se deitava não surtiam mais o efeito esperado, elas não mais o satisfaziam, e cansava-se de tê-las pensando no moreno, uma vez por descuido até mesmo o chamara baixinho ao gozar.

Tinha certeza desde aquele dia nada mais fora como antes para si, seus pensamentos eram povoados pelo moreno, quantas vezes não acordava com um volume entre as pernas, após um sonho quente, ao qual o personagem principal desses sonhos era nada mais na menos que seu irmão.

Acabara de se satisfazer com Sif, apenas levantou-se, arrumou suas roupas e saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha, precisava de um pouco de ar, ficar sozinho e tentar mais uma vez esquecer Loki, mas mesmo sabendo que isso era uma tarefa impossível pra si, tentaria mais uma vez, afinal, não custava nada tentar.

Seguira a passos lentos no castelo, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, e a verdade que seu amado irmão, se casaria, com uma mulher que não o merecia, ela teria de Loki o que ele nunca teve, ou teria.

Isso o deixava mais triste, ele queria estar ao lado de Loki, casar-se com ele, tê-lo em seus braços, ver seus escassos sorrisos, ouvir suas tiradas sarcásticas e irônicas, olhar em seus belos olhos, e ser feliz com ele.

Porém, mais uma vez sabia que isso seria impossível, o que ele não faria pra acordar todos os dias ao lado do moreno, nem que fosse ao menos para olhá-lo acordar.

Mas, não outra pessoa teria isso ao invés dele, e ele simplesmente continuaria com sua vida, vendo o outro ao longe, e sozinho, não era tão diferente do que fazia atualmente, mas mesmo assim batia um aperto no peito, ao pensar que o moreno seria de outra pessoa se não ele.

Suas pernas se moveram sozinhas, nem ao menos reparou que estava agora na frente do quarto de Loki, aquele quarto que tanto desejava entrar, via vários homens saindo e entrando ali, e ele? Nunca nem ao menos visitava o irmão, desde aquele dia, ele não pode mais entrar, não sabia se conseguia se controlar ali dentro.

Já iria se virar, quando avistou a posta ser aberta lentamente, e um emaranhado de cabelos negros aparecerem na fresta da porta, ao que levou certo susto ao ver Thor ai em frente a sua porta, ele nunca vinha até ali, foi uma surpresa e tanto.

Mas, também, fora horrível, já eu ele não poderia fazer o queria, ele iria fugir de Asgard, nem ao menos sabia pra onde iria, mas não focaria ali, e não se casaria contra a sua vontade.

Sabia que isso era errado, e não tinha nada a ver com o Deus das Travessuras, mas já que era a púnica forma que achara de não se casar com a mulkher que nem ao menos conhecia, e seus planos foram frustrados por Thor.

Por mais que seu coração batesse mais rápido pelo loiro, principalmente por ele estar ali em frente ao seu quarto, tantos anos que ele não aparecia ali.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo que o coração do moreno se aquecia em felicidade, uma tristeza profunda se apoderava em seu coração, afinal, ele não ficaria com o loiro, e ele não vinha ali para nada, devia ter vindo para lhe dizer algo que Odin mandara, ou simplesmente para prendê-lo no quarto para que assim tivesse mais momentos de tristeza.

—O que quer aqui Thor? Veio me dar os parabéns, pelo ótimo casamento que conseguirei? – Disse Loki, em tom irônico, abrindo a porta totalmente.

Thor não se moveu, ele viu a expressão de tristeza do moreno ao vê-lo ali, sentiu um aperto no peito, não queria vê-lo triste.

Mas, não sabia o que fazer, era tão difícil para si estar assim com ele, o amava, mas estava decidido a deixar esse amor guardado no fundo de seu coração, porém depois de saber o qual seria o destino daquele que povoa seus pensamentos, não sabia o que fazer, só sabia de uma coisa ele não podia se casar.

E Thor estava disposto a fazer o que fosse para que isso acontecesse, passou por sua mente até mesmo ir falar com Odin, mas, seus pensamentos foram distraídos quando vira os lábios de Loki, que mesmo um tanto longe de si, fizeram ter pensamentos nada castos o menor.

Ele sabia de que se fosse até ali, ou ficasse assim tão próximo do outro não resistiria, afinal, os dois não se aproximam desde que Thor vira o moreno banhar-se no lago, e fora categórico em se auto proibir de aproximar-se de Loki, não importando o que acontecesse.

Contudo, hoje seu auto controle não estava concordando muito bem, ao que Loki deu passagem para o irmão entrar, afinal, nunca o tinha ali, e mesmo que alguém pudesse pensar algo de sua conduta, não ligava pois estava indo casar-se contra sua vontade, para que assim fosse um homem honrado e com uma família.

Loki sabia que família não era para ele, ele não teria algo assim, mas infelizmente, Odin pensava de outra forma, ele não queria um filho prostituto, e era isso que o moreno aos olhos de muitos, mas ele não cobrava de seus serviços.

Ainda arredio Thor entrou lentamente no quarto, parando no meio dele, vendo como era espaçoso, um tanto parecido com o seu, se não fosse a cama em lençóis escuros, quase pretos, a pouca luminosidade com apenas algumas velas, que davam um aspecto aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo sensual, ali também tinham vários livros e uma pequena estante numa parede contraria a janela e perto da porta, também tinha alguns frascos coloridos que eram as poções de Loki.

Thor via que naquele lugar em cada canto tinha o toque de seu irmão, e aquilo aqueceu seu coração de uma maneira que ele não entendia, e nem sabia explicar, foi em direção a estante vendo os títulos estranhos que os livros tinham.

O moreno estava irritado, Thor ficaria mesmo admirando sua decoração, será que ele tinha vindo alio só pra isso, porque se fosse ele poderia ir embora, já tinha muitas coisas pra fazer.

—Veio aqui somente para apreciar a bela decoração do meu quarto? – Mais uma frase irônica saia de sua boca, ele queria fugir era o que tinha pensando em fazer, a única coisa que o salvaria desse destino horrendo.

Ao que Thor bateu numa das pequenas malas que estava no chão, olhando para elas, e percebendo o que seu irão faria, afinal, as malas prontas, era obvio que ele fugiria.

—O que quer, diga logo? – Perguntou um irritado moreno, ele tinha percebido o olhar intrigado do outro, e vira que ele tinha visto sua mala no chão, praguejando internamente por ter sido tão burro e deixado-a ali, mas ele realmente iria sair do castelo, se o loiro não tivesse aparecido.

—Vai fugir Loki? Não parece algo que o moreno que conheci faria. – Indagou Thor, ele não queria que o outro fosse embora, mas não sabia o que preferia mais, tê-lo longe de si, ou vê-lo com outra pessoa.

—O que esperava? Que eu aceitasse assim de bom grado o que Odin quer para mim? Ora, faça-me o favor, eu não vou fazer o que ele quer... – Bradou Loki um tanto nervoso, sabia que tinha que sair logo, já seria difícil passar pelos guardas sem ser visto, imagina se ficasse aqui demorando e falando com Thor. Por mais que o amasse, prezava a si mesmo, e não queria isso para seu futuro.

—E acha mesmo que ele não vai procurar por tu? Ou pensa que ele simplesmente se esquecera de ti? E o pior, para onde iria Loki, sabe que seu lugar é aqui em Asgard, e sempre vai ser, não pode ir embora, fale com nosso pai, e tente resolver. – Disse Thor, ele não queria ter o moreno longe de si, mas sabia que estava sendo egoísta em pensar essas coisas.

—Ohh... Meu lugar é aqui? Serio mesmo? Sabe muito bem que sou adotado, e ninguém desse lugar preza a minha presença, todos me tratam com indiferença, e sempre foi assim, nunca mudara. – Falou Loki com indiferença, essas coisas eram suas sempre se sentira mal por isso, mas aprendera a ignorar, afinal essas pessoas não mereciam a sua presença e nem sua atenção. Então continuou:

—Ahh e claro como se Odin fosse parar para ouvir o prostituto, que tal sentar-se para tomar um bom chá, e quem sabe trocarem segredos sexuais, e quem sabe ele esqueceria e mudaria de opinião. – Disse em ironia, vendo a face de Thor se contorcer em desgosto, pelo visto ele também era um daqueles que não deviam sua atenção, mas incrivelmente sentiu um aperto no coração, sabia que seus sentimentos não eram retribuídos mas ver assim aquele que ama ser tão indiferente a si, a ponto de lhe dirigir um olhar desgostoso, o quebrava por dentro.

Mas, Thor não gostara do que o outro disse, sabia que ele se deitava com vários homens, mas ouvir uma face tão explicita assim não era nada bom para si, sentiu ganas de estraçalhar a todos que tiveram a sorte de tocar o corpo daquele moreno.

Mais uma vez sentiu o ciúme correr por si, e seu sangue ferver, Loki falava tão abertamente de seus atos sexuais, ele queria ser aquele que detinha o moreno, que o teria e saciaria seu corpo, ouviria seus gemidos e tocariam seu corpo, mas mesmo assim seria cuidadoso e o tocaria com amor, diferente de quando tocava aquelas mulheres.

Thor se aproximou mais do moreno que estava perto a parede, olhando para ele e vendo novamente a tristeza, uma angustia enorme em seu olhar, por mais que sua face estivesse indiferente.

Olhou ele ali, sozinho, tão triste, seus olhos sem vida, mas a bela face, os lábios finos mas bonitos, combinavam perfeitamente com o moreno, aquele corpo pequeno, de suaves curvas, que estavam sob a roupa um tanto larga que ele usava.

Thor entendia que não poderia se controlar soube desde que entrou naquele lugar, vendo aquele lindo moreno a sua frente, sabia mesmo que internamente ele tinha feito isso com o moreno, porque naquele momento ele tinha visto a luz dos olhos daquele que detinha seu coração se apagar lentamente.

Mesmo não entendendo direito o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e nem o porquê disso, aproximou-se do outro, estava tão perto que podiam sentir as respirações um do outro.

Loki não entendeu, ele pensara tantas vezes estar assim com o outro, pelo menor perto, mas sabia que não era possível. Mas, seus pensamentos foram cortados quando o loiro encostou sua testa na do outro, vendo como gradativamente seus olhos ganharam novamente aquele brilho único.

Sem pensar muito no que aconteceria, encostou seus lábios nos do outro, num selinho, sentindo como eram macios, nenhum deles acreditava no que estava acontecendo, suas mentes nubladas só pensando em como o momento era único e quanto desejaram esse simples toque.

O loiro passou sua língua pelos lábios do outro, pedindo passagem, que foi logo concedida, passou a explorar aquela cavidade úmida em busca da língua do outro.

Levou suas mãos ao rosto do outro, segurando levemente, experimentando os lábios e sentindo que a pele do outro era acetinada como pensava. Brincou com língua do outro, vendo que ele tinha bastante experiência na arte do beijo, mas um ciúme novamente apoderou-se de si, não gostara nada de pensar que ele ganhara essas habilidades com outros.

Loki puxou a blusa do outro, mais para perto de si, o beijo se tornando cada vez mais urgente, e necessitado, sem que nenhum percebesse certo volume despontavam de suas calças, afinal o desejo que nutriam um pelo outro, vinha de anos.

O loiro passou uma das mãos pela cintura do outro o puxando para si, e o puxando em direção a cama sem se soltar no meio do caminho, novamente tropeçaram na mala que estava ali, totalmente esquecida.

Thor ao chegar na cama, afastou-se do outro, vendo o estado em que este se encontrava, os lábios vermelhos, face corada, e ofegante, essa visão ele guardaria para sempre em sua mente, seu lindo irmão tão belo.

Empurrou o moreno na cama, ao que se alojou em cima deste, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem por cima das calças, gemeram levemente, o loiro aproveitando que o moreno estava abaixo de si, tratou de passar as mãos pelo corpo do outro ainda por cima das roupas eu o outro vestia.

Os dois estavam entregues, afinal, o desejo e o amor estavam ali, eles aproveitariam nem que fosse a primeira e ultima vez que ficariam juntos, não sabia como seria dali pra frente nem o que aconteceria e se o moreno fosse mesmo fugir, Thor lembraria para sempre do momento único que tiveram.

Passou as mãos por baixo das roupas de Loki, mais precisamente em sua cintura, beijou novamente o moreno, descendo para seu pescoço, mordiscando-o lambendo e chupando, ouvindo pela primeira vez, os pequenos gemidos que o moreno dava, não pode evitar de sorrir, pois estava tendo o que mais desejava.

Loki levou suas mãos aos cabelos loiros do outro, o puxou para mais um beijo rápido, não ficaria somente sentindo, também aproveitaria, levou uma das mãos pelo meio dos corpos apertando levemente a ereção do outro, arrancando um gemido deste, e assim sorriu sabendo que o outro estava daquele jeito por si, não conseguiu evitar inflamar seu ego.

O loiro levado pelo desejo que sentia, levantou a roupa do outro abaixo de si, passando suas mãos pelo corpo dele no processo, tirando-a, viu o corpo definido de Loki, e assim como imaginava viu também seus mamilos rosados, não conseguiu evitar de tocar, apertou os dois, sentindo-os túrgidos e o moreno gemer levemente mais alto.

Então ele tinha encontrado um dos pontos de prazer do outro, desceu até o direito e lambeu, passando as língua envolta, chupando, enquanto apertava o esquerdo, deu uma leve mordida e uma puxadinha entre os dentes, e em resposta mais um gemido com um toque de dor.

Deu a mesma atenção ao outro mamilo, e desceu beijando e deixando vários chupões no corpo do outro, queria marcá-lo como seu, pelo menos naquela noite, passou suas mãos pelas coxas roliças do moreno, apertando-as fortemente.

Com a boca desabotoou a calça de Loki, apertou o volume que tinha ali, e tirou a calça do outro num puxão juntamente com a cueca.

Apreciou a bela visão que tinha do outro, o corpo belo, e as singelas curvas, os quadris levemente mais largos do que um homem normal, as coxas roliças e durinhas, o peito marcado por si próprio, e ali no meio o falo que espontava pedinte, já com pré-gozo.

Ter aquele corpo totalmente entregue e disposto a si era seu sonho mais pervertido, o desejo reprimido de anos, passou as mãos por todo o corpo do outro, pelo lado do corpo, seguindo para seu quadril, passando pelas coxas, e descendo por sua perna, acariciando e conhecendo.

Subiu novamente, seguindo para as nádegas, apertando-as fortemente, Loki gemeu mais, ele estava extasiado com os toques que recebia, eram de uma forma que nuca recebera, continham sentimentos, sentiu seu coração se aquecer.

Olhou para a face de Thor, e seus olhos nublados em luxuria, olhando seu corpo, aquele ser que ele mesmo desejava, o desejava também, mas algo o incomodava o outro ainda estava vestido.

—Só eu ficarei vestido? – Murmurou Loki, indiferente, não ligando para como o outro reagiria continuou. —Se é assim, pode sair de cima de mim.

Ele poderia estar se entregando ao outro, mas não abandonaria seu jeito de ser, ele até que estava se comportando, mas agora mostraria para o loiro, quem ele era de verdade, se ele o queria ele o teria, mas seria do jeito que ele queria.

Thor não entendeu, achou que o outro tinha desistido de si, não achava que estava sendo um mal amante, mas nunca se sabe o que se passa pela cabeça do outro, saiu levemente de cima do outro, com uma expressão totalmente entristecida.

O moreno se segurava para não rir da expressão do outro, ele achava mesmo que estava sendo recusado? Como se ter o moreno dentro de si era um desejo de Loki, aquele que ele amava em segredo, e um momento como aquele poderia não ter novamente, e não seria ele a perder.

Quando o loiro se levantou, ele puxou o outro pelo braço, o jogando na cama, ao que levara um belo susto. Mas quando viu o moreno passar uma das pernas por cima de si, ficando de quarto com as nádegas arrebitadas.

—Quem mandou você sair, hein? – Disse sensualmente perto do ouvido do outro e chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha, vendo o loiro se arrepiar.

—Ora você disse... – Murmurou Thor, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios do moreno que o beijaram sensualmente, lento e sexy, chupou lábio inferior, e deu um leve selinho, então disse rente a eles.

—Eu disse para sair de cima de mim, não para sair do quarto. – E sorriu maliciosamente, tirou a camisa do outro, vendo aqueles músculos que tanto adorava.

Tocou os braços, os bíceps, o peito, o abdome o tórax, tudo lentamente, beijou o outro novamente, e desceu lambendo seu pescoço, e beijando os gominhos do abdome do loiro, um por um.

Levou as mãos, a calça do outro, e tirando-a com cueca e tudo, olhou o mastro do outro que despontava em direção ao abdome do mesmo.

Loki salivou ao ver tudo aquilo, o loiro era mesmo de tirar o fôlego, tocou a ereção do outro sem pudor, fazendo uma leve caricia, tocando a glande, tendo o trazer de ouvir um gemido vindo do outro.

Masturbou devagar, vendo a face de prazer do outro, levou os lábios até ali, chupando a glande devagar, sempre olhando para o loiro, que gemia baixinho. Chupou as bolas, e lambeu da base até a glande dando um casto beijo nela, e olhar para o loiro, seu olhar mais safado.

Colocou ele inteiro na boca, ou quase tudo, já que ele era bem grande, tocava em sua garanta, e começou com a chupar, chupando devagar no inicio, se acostumando com o tamanho de Thor, e assim aumentando a velocidade gradativamente.

O loiro estava sentindo muito prazer, nunca uma mulher foi capas de dar-lhe tanto prazer, muito menos num oral, afinal, um homem sabe o que o outro precisa, levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do outro acariciando.

Loki chupava, passava a língua por toda extensão, e chupava novamente, lambia a cabeça, e descia com rapidez, o loiro gemia totalmente entregue ao prazer, segurou com força os cabelos do moreno, comandando seus movimentos, se pudesse Loki sorriria, pois o loiro estava sentindo tanto prazer consigo.

O loiro sentia que o prazer estava quase chegando ao ápice, não queria ser tão logo, mas aquela boca era tão deliciosa, trabalhava com maestria sobre o falo do outro, Thor puxou os cabelos do moreno, ao que fez um gemido sexy, ao parar de chupá-lo, e lambeu os lábios, numa clara provocação.

O Deus do Trovão sabia que se continuasse assim enlouqueceria, esse moreno era sua perdição, sua doce perdição. Loki voltou a beijá-lo, sofregamente.

Thor levou suas mãos às nádegas do outro, apertando então deu um estrondoso tapa em uma das bandas, Loki gemeu, e puxou uma das mãos do outro, levando novamente aos lábios, chupando-os, e deixando o máximo de molhados que conseguira.

O loiro sentia-se mais excitado ainda com a visão do outro chupando seus dedos com gula, após deixá-los bem molhados, tirou de sua boca e levou até sua própria entrada.

Thor não se fez de rogado e acariciou a entrada, colocando um dedo, e por mais eu o moreno tivesse se ditado com vários ainda era tão apertado, lãs logo o loiro colocou outro dedo, sentiu que o moreno se acostumara com ele, já que rebolava em seus dedos, pôs o terceiro, e quando ele estava mais acostumado, iria colocar mais um não queria machucar o outro.

Mas, esta não era o que Loki achava, já que tirou os dedos do outro de dentro de si, dando um leve gemido em desagrado, e sorriu safadamente, pegou o falo do loiro, colocou em sua entrada, e foi descendo devagar sobre o outro.

Sentia um pouco de dor, mas já estava acostumado com ela, já o loiro sua mente não tinha mais nada, só o prazer, se segurava para não pegar o outro e fazê-lo sentar logo em si.

Porém, não o fez, esperou com toda a paciência que tinha o que era muito pouca, mas esperou, quando estava totalmente dentro do moreno, sentiu-se como se estivesse em casa, seu desejo de anos fora conseguido, ele finalmente tinha o moreno, Loki se acostumou rapidamente com o grande falo do outro em si, e rebolou lentamente.

Thor gemeu, a cavidade quente e apertada esmagando seu falo sentiu que poderia gozar só de estar ali dentro, e com a rebolada do outro não resistiu, ele começou a subir e descer rebolando no outro, gemendo pervertidamente.

Uma das coisas que Loki nunca fez foi ser calmo, casto e de segurar gemidos, ele gemia alto, e chamava o nome de Thor sem se importar com o que as pessoas ouviriam, afinal se ele estava pra se casar pelo menos teria sua diversão e com a pessoa eu amava.

O loiro segurou a cintura de Loki, ajudando-o na penetração, gemia alto só que em compensação ao moreno era baixinho, sentia um prazer enorme, e ver aquela face corada, e cheia de prazer do moreno aquecia seu coração, ainda mais ao saber que ele quem dava esse prazer ao outro.

Apertava as nádegas de Loki, dava sonoros tapas, o moreno arranhava seu peito onde as mãos dele estavam, os corpos pedintes, estavam febris o calor do momento, os corpos se entrelaçando, os gritos e gemidos de prazer, o chocar dos corpos, num momento tanto lascivo, quando romântico.

Thor estava quase lá, tinha sido rápido, mas não podia evitar, pegou a cintura do outro, e o jogou na cama sem sair de dentro dele, continuando com penetração, Loki abria mais as pernas, o loiro levou uma das mãos ao membro do outro que pedia por alivio, e o moreno se pôs a gemer mais ainda.

—Ahh... Thoor! Isso, m-mais, vai, me fode! Huuun...! – E Thor simplesmente atendia seus pedidos inebriado pelo prazer, o barulho dos corpos se chocando, Loki sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre, sabia que estava perto, levou as mãos aos ombros do loiro apertando com força, e Thor aumentou a rapidez de suas estocadas, as unhas de Loki feriam sua pele, mas isso nem o preocupou, estava entregue ao prazer, ao que logo alcançaria seu ápice.

O moreno acabou por derramar-se primeiro, sujando a si e ao outro, chamando o nome de Thor e jogando a cabeça pra trás, acabou por apertar-se mais ainda o falo do outro dentro de si, que o loiro ainda esticou mais algumas vezes, mas teve o mesmo destino, gozando em abundancia dentro do moreno, gemendo roucamente o nome do mesmo.

—Ahh... Loki... Eu te amo! – Mas infelizmente em meio ao ápice, ele disse o que não queria, ele não queria admitir assim que amava o outro, mas era inegável, fechou os olhos e um rubor tomou suas bochechas.

O moreno sorriu abertamente, um sorriso verdadeiro, sem malicia, ou ironia, o sorriso que Thor queria tanto ver, abriu lentamente os olhos, e foi agraciado por aquele sorriso que mais uma vez tomava conta de seu ser, aquecendo seu coração, sabia que o amava não tinha mais volta, na verdade nunca teve.

Não sabia o que dizer, optou por esconder a face no pescoço do moreno, e naquele emaranhado de cabelos negros sentindo seu cheiro, o cheiro de seu Loki.

—Eu também... – Foi à única coisa que murmurou ao que Thor o olhou descrente, mas sorriu, um lindo sorriso o mais belo de todos que Loki presenciara, o loiro saiu de dentro dele, e o moreno gemeu levemente.

Conhecia demais o moreno, e sabia que essa era o máximo de uma declaração que conseguiria arrancar dele, o que fora muito, já que ele tinha falado de livre e espontânea vontade.

Deitou ao lado dele na cama, e Loki se alojou em seu peito, vendo as marcas que deixara no outro, Thor passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do outro, fazendo um carinho ali, os dois ainda estavam sob o torpor do orgasmo, e estavam cansados.

Mesmo não sendo prudente Thor dormir ali, eles não ligaram com nada no momento, só que importava era estar um nos braços do outro, e o que tinha acabado de acontecer entre eles.

—Você ainda vai me amar amanhã? Mesmo casando com ela? – Thor disse, estava inseguro, afinal, o outro podia muito bem apaixonar-se pela mulher com quem se casaria.

Loki não gostara nada de lembrar-se desse fato inegável, ele iria se casar, mas ao menos teve a felicidade mesmo que ela tenha sido por apenas algumas horas essas que passariam ao lado do outro, virou-se para ele, e com um brilho diferente no olhar e cheio de convicção mesmo não sendo desses que vivem fazendo declarações de amor, sabia que esta poderia ser sua última noite com o outro, e assim ele não teria mais os braços protetores de Thor envolta de si, então só por esta noite deixou a arrogância de lado, e com uma sinceridade inesperada do Deus das Travessuras respondeu:

—Sempre... – Os braços de Thor apertaram mais ainda o outro em si, não queria separar-se dele, e assim acabaram por adormecer, abraçados, e juntos, não se importando com o mundo a sua volta.

* * *

Ao amanhecer, e o sol tocar a face de Loki, que estava em sua cama, antes de abrir os olhos, passou as mãos pela cama, vendo que não tinha ninguém ali, estava sozinho, novamente sozinho.

Sentiu-se novamente triste, será que Thor era com todos os outros, e a forma como ele o tratou? A declaração feita pelo outro, e por si próprio, será que não valera nada para o outro?

Será que foi tudo uma brincadeira? Ou um simples sonho, então levantou-se verificou seu corpo, ainda estava com as marcas deixadas por Thor, e sentiu algo muito pegajoso em suas nádegas, e claro aquela conhecida dorzinha no traseiro.

Não, não tinha sido um sonho, mas agora ele estava sozinho, mas porque desta vez o machucava tanto, já devia estar acostumado, afinal, sempre fora sozinho, não seria agora que mudaria não é?

Ouviu uma batida na porta, um tanto impaciente e muito triste, novamente colocou a mascara de indiferença em sua face, e não ligando se estava nu foi até a porta, abrindo-a e colocando somente a cabeça para fora, vendo uma das criadas de Odin corar ao vê-lo, e mesmo assim mandar-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

—O que quer? – O bom humor de Loki havia sumido no momento em que não encontrara Thor na cama, e acabou por despejar naquela mulher a sua frente.

—Senhor, Odin quer vê-lo, o mais rápido possível. – Disse já se viando para sair dali, ela não gostara nada se ser mandada chamar aquele homem que se deitava com outros, mas fora uma ordem direta de Odin.

Praguejando sozinho, Loki sabia que não demoraria a seu pai o obrigar a casar-se com esta mulher desconhecida, mas não imaginava que fosse tão rápido, ele sabia que devia ter fugido ontem, mas não pode e agora não dava para fazer isso, teria que enfrentar deu horrível destino.

Colocando uma roupa, ele fazia de pirraça, iria ao encontro de Odin cheirando a sexo, sexo que tinha feito com Thor, e mesmo que o outro não soubesse, saberia o que tinha feito, sabia que ele fiaria muito bravo, mas ele iria dar uma de rebelde, mesmo que não pudesse fazer muita coisa.

Caminhou lentamente até Odin, tentava fazer com que esse momento nunca chegasse, abrira as portas num estrondo, vendo que ali estavam Odin aquela que era sua mãe, e varias pessoas, dentre elas os nobres e conselheiros estavam ali.

Passou por dentre eles altivo, sem abaixar a cabeça, esquadrinhou o lugar com os olhos, não vendo Thor em nenhum lugar. Sentiu-se estranho, mas nada podia fazer, simplesmente enfrentaria de frente.

Chegando perto do trono, abaixou-se fazendo uma reverência, e seus cabelos caindo na frente do rosto, Odin levantou-se indo em direção a uma moça muito bonita que estava no canto um pouco afastada.

Loki a olhou com desprezo, mas constatou, ela era realmente muito bonita, cabelos loiros, que desciam por suas costas, olhos castanhos mel, lábios finos, seios fartos uma cintura fina e quadril largo, uma bela mulher, ele adoraria dela se ele gostasse de mulheres.

Ela combinava mais com Thor do que consigo, novamente o outro vinha em seus pensamentos, não podia evitar era automático, sentiu o peito arder, não queria esse futuro para si.

Odin a levou até Loki, vendo a exasperação no olhar dele, sabia que o que estava fazendo com seu filho não era certo, mas era para o bem dele, não podia deixá-lo se passar como uma mera meretriz.

—Esta é sua noiva Loki, o nome dela é Aria, trate-a bem. – Murmurou perto de Loki, ao que sentiu o cheiro de sexo vindo do corpo dele, entendei na hora o eu tinha acontecido, sua face travou em desgosto, não queria isso para o moreno, mas não podia fazer nada.

Ele viu a face de desprezo pai, mas isso nada o incomodou, estava mais triste por causa de Thor, se ele ao menos tivesse acordado ao seu lado, talvez não se sentisse tão mal em ter que encarar tudo isso, e se casar com amor, se casar sem ser com aquele homem, o loiro forte e de sorriso fácil.

Fez o que o pai mandava, segurou as mãos da jovem, ela também não estava muito satisfeita com o casamento que teria, não amava aquele homem, e sabia que ele tinha gostos duvidáveis, não queria sofrer, mas sabia eu não podia ir contra seu pai, ele dissera que se casaria afinal, ele pode ser o que for, mas ainda é um nobre, e ela não acharia um casamento melhor, mas ela infelizmente já amava alguém, e mesmo que seu amor não fosse algo que seu pai apoiava, já eu ela amava um dos empregados de seu pai.

Mas, nesse momento, as portas se abriram, e um Thor com o cabelo todo desarrumado entrou com pressa na sala, olhando para Loki, viu as mãos entrelaçadas as da mulher, sentiu um enorme ciúme, mas não podia fazer nada.

Fez sua reverencia ao seu pai, olhando diretamente para ele, com uma determinação digna do Deus do Thovão, e disse.

—Pai, não case Loki com esta mulher. – Disse para assombro total de todos os presentes, o que ele queria dizer com isso mesmo?

—Porque? Claro que tenho que casá-lo, ele não pode continuar a ser um prostituto, precisa se casar e assim garantir que ninguém do reino volte a falar mal dele, e de sua conduta. – Exclamou Odin e tom imperativo, era isso que tinha que ser feito, e faria, casaria Loki de uma forma ou e outra.

—Tudo bem, case-o, mas não com ela... – Falou Thor, sentiu um temor crescer em si, mas a coragem e determinação ainda estavam estampadas em seu olhar.

—Se não casá-lo com ela, casarei com quem, ela é uma moça refinada, bem criada e de família nobre, e uma ótima guerreira ela é um tipo ótimo para Loki, assim como Sif é para você. – Indagou Odin, ele não estava entendendo onde seu filho queria chegar.

—Case-o comigo. – Disse simplesmente, e novamente para assombro total de todos, com olhos arregalados, Loki não acreditara no que ouvia, e nenhum dos presentes.

—O que? – Odin, ouvira, mas queria entender, só podia ser algo de sua cabeça, seu filho Thor não podia estar falando serio.

—Sim, isso mesmo, se tem que casá-lo, case-o comigo. – Sif nessa hora deu uma gargalhada estrondosa, não só podia ser uma brincadeira, afinal, Thor não tinha nenhum gosto duvidoso assim como o moreno.

Odin não sabia o que dizer, estava por demais assustado, isso era novo e estranho, não sabia o que dizer, estava paralisado, e olhava o loiro como se o mesmo tivesse duas cabeças.

—Isso mesmo pai, casei-o comigo, mas não com ela. – Odin não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, como assim seu filho queria casar-se com o outro?

—Mas, o que... Não pode Thor, você já tem uma pretendente e noiva, Sif, e é com ela que vais casar, e Loki com esta moça que encontrei para ele. – Não podia voltar atrás com sua decisão, mesmo sendo um pedido de seu filho, e mesmo vendo a tristeza no olhar do moreno.

—Não a amo pai... E o Senhor sabe disso, e não importa se não deixar-me casar com Loki, o desposarei de alguma forma, já que eu o amo, e não deixarei que o futuro dele seja acabado por uma decisão do Senhor, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para isto, o quero ao meu lado. – Falou Thor e agora sim os olhos de todos estavam a ponto de altar pelas orbitas, em total descrença, nunca o loiro tinha se mostrado apreciar outros homens, e pior ainda amar um deles.

—Thor? – Murmurou Sif, com a face em uma mistura de tristeza e desespero, não podia ser verdade aquele que amava, estava querendo outra pessoa e pior um homem, alguém como Loki não merecia Thor ela sim, ela que o amava e dava-se a ele de todas as formas, para que tivesse ele perto de si. —Não pode fazer isso comigo, dou sua noiva, eu te amo Thor.

Aproximou-se mais do loiro, tentaria de alguma forma colocar juízo na cabeça de vento dele, afinal, ele só poderia estar louco, ou quem sabe enfeitiçado por essas magias estranhas do outro.

Mal sabia ela que ele estava som enfeitiçado, mas pela magia do amor...

O loiro virou-se para ela, sentia um remorso por fazer isso, mas era fato não a amava, e sim ao moreno ali presente, não podia mudar seus sentimentos, mas também, nunca mentiu para ela dizendo que a amava sempre fora categórico em dizer a verdade não nutria sentimento algum por ela, a não ser uma amizade e respeito.

—Nunca disse que a amava, nunca escondi de você que amava outra pessoa, e mesmo a respeitando não posso deixar Loki ter sua felicidade roubada dessa forma, eu o amo, e o quero feliz. – Disse Thor para a loira, que agora tinha o rosto banhado pelas lagrimas, era verdade ele nunca tinha dito que a amava, mas ela numa ilusão, e no desejo mais puro de seu intimo, havia se auto enganado ao achar que ele a amava, e que por trás dos carinhos e das noites que passara com ele era de mais puro amor.

Loki que até agora não se pronunciara, ele assim como todos do local estava estarrecido, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, por mais que em seus olhos estivesse um brilho de felicidade, pois quem amava veio lhe socorrer, e mesmo que não conseguisse se safar desse casamento, ao menos sabia que o outro o amava de verdade.

—Não... Não ira se casar com Loki, já foi escolhido e assim será. – Disse Odin, mas uma coisa que ninguém esperava era que Jord a mulher de Odin, levantasse e delicadamente fosse até seu marido murmurando algo em seu ouvido, ao que todos curiosos para saber o que ela queria dizer.

Voltou a sentar-se e sorriu docemente para o loiro e depois para o moreno, ao que Odin suspirou e exclamou, ainda não acreditando no que sua esposa disse, mas já eu ela não via nenhum problema, e os dois não eram irmãos de verdade, e apesar de tudo ele somente queria casar Loki, então poderia muito bem ser com Thor, e ainda mais ao saber que os dois se amavam, não podia fazer isso com seus filhos, os separar dessa maneira, foi isso que ela disse, acabando com todos os argumentos e armas do marido.

—Tudo bem dou a benção para o casamento de vocês dois. – E voltou ao seu trono, e todos novamente ficaram sem saber como reagir ao ouvirem as palavras proferidas por ele, mas nada ditaram afinal, ele era o senhor de todos.

Thor nãoa creditou ao ouvir esas palavras, a felicidade que sentia só não se comparava quando ouviu pela boca de Loki que também o amava, foi em direção ao moreno, puxando-o pelo pulso, levou uma das mãos a nuca do moreno, e o beijou, sem se importar com todos que estavam ali, tomou seus lábios furiosamente, sentindo a língua do outro entrelaçar-se a sua, e passando todo o amor e felicidade que sentia, porque agora eles sim seria felizes de verdade, com aquele que amava, não importando-se com o que os outros diriam ou achassem dele, porque o que importava para cada um era simplesmente ver o sorriso de felicidade na face do outro.

E assim, mesmo em meio a brigas, e diferenças, existia um lugar onde eles se entendia muito bem, na cama, seus corpos entrelaçados, e o amor fruindo por seus poros, mas tudo o que eles mais poderiam querer? Afinal, eram mais felizes, mas ainda faltava algo para eles? Mas, o que seria? Contudo, o que poderiam querer mais a não ser ter um ao outro?

E assim se passaram o resto de suas vidas... Mas, será que tudo foi um mar de rosas e felicidade, mesmo? Não se sabia, mas eles fariam de tudo para ficarem juntos, superando todos os obstáculos e percorrendo para ao final verem-se juntos e mais apaixonados ainda, já que o desejo eu sentiam um pelo outro, jamais se apagara, continuava da mesma forma que fora sua primeira vez, em meio a sentimentos amorosos, mas ainda tinha a mais pura perversidade entre eles.

Afinal, o que sentiam um pelo outro era ao mesmo tempo puro e verdadeiro...

* * *

**N/A:** _Espero que tenham gostado da Fic, assim como eu amei escrevê-la, essa é minha primeira ThorKi, relevem ok._

_Esse título meio estranho, é porque eu adoro o Filme "Click" e achei que ficaria legal com a fic._

_Mas, apesar de esta historia que inicialmente era um presente de aniversario para uma amiga, mas eu não consegui esperar pra postar, então esta aqui, e no aniver dela eu faço outra! kkk'_

_E nossa eu não achei nenhuma ThorKi em português aqui no Fanfiction! __ Eu amo o casal, mas fazer o que néh... Não sei se a minha é a primeira ou não, mas é mesmo uma pena! _

_Obrigada por ler... Peço encarecidamente que quem ler deixe review! kkk' *leva pedrada*__  
__Até outra Fic... Beijos! :3_


End file.
